


Day 14: I’m awake and you’re breathing

by Jess_MC



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/Jess_MC
Summary: No quiero perderte.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224497
Kudos: 3





	Day 14: I’m awake and you’re breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Si el suicidio es un tema que les afecta, por favor no lean esto.

Hay gritos resonando en el pasillo, acompañados por golpes contra la madera y sollozos desesperados. Chanyeol está golpeando las puertas de quienes los acompañan en el hotel, rogando por ayuda y llorando sin saber qué hacer.

Ahora las paredes están cubiertas por manchas de sangre que los dedos de Chanyeol han dejado allí inadvertidamente, al igual que su rostro y su cabello, en donde el líquido escarlata se mezcla con las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sus compañeros de banda han empezado a salir solo para ver a Chanyeol sosteniendo los brazos de su mánager con fuerza, señalando a su propia habitación mientras trata de pronunciar algo entre su llanto.

—Es Kris, por favor…

En cuanto su mánager corre dentro a buscar al otro chico, Chanyeol se derrumba en el suelo. Está sentado sobre sus talones, tratando de agarrar la alfombra como si se tratara de césped, llorando con más fuerza cuando nota la sangre en sus manos y ahora en el suelo. No puede ver más que manchas de color, pero puede sentir unos brazos rodeándolo, haciendo lo posible por levantarlo y moverlo del camino para que el servicio del hotel entre rápidamente a la habitación, con la intención de darle los primeros auxilios al cuerpo inconsciente de Kris.

El viaje al hospital, el sonido de la ambulancia, y sus amigos tratando de calmarlo es solo un zumbido constante y molesto que se repite durante horas, hasta que se encuentra en silencio en la sala de espera, en un completo trance, a duras penas parpadeando, mientras los demás caminan de un lado a otro, alguno trata de darle un poco de agua y comida pero el esfuerzo es en vano.

Chanyeol vuelve a reaccionar solo cuando uno de los doctores anuncia que ya pueden entrar y ver al paciente.

Corre hacia la habitación y termina sobre sus rodillas, tomando la mano de Kris con cuidado entre las suyas, evitando tocar la venda que rodea su muñeca. El más alto le sonríe apenas y Chanyeol trata de responderle, pero las lágrimas están escapándose una vez más.  
  
Abre y cierra la boca buscando las palabras correctas, pero nada logra salir.

—Qué bueno verte. —La voz de Kris suena rasposa y profunda, pero también cansada. No es un tono que quisiera volver a escuchar.

—Lo mismo digo. —Y esta vez logra sonreírle con cautela.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a pronunciar palabra durante el resto de la noche. Chanyeol se levanta del suelo luego de unos minutos de tener su rostro recostado sobre la mano de Kris, y se acomoda en el espacio vacío en la cama que Kris deja al moverse un poco.

Chanyeol se queda despierto, abrazando a Kris, mientras este duerme para recuperar algo de energía para la fila de visitantes que lo esperan al día siguiente. Las imágenes de Kris sangrando en el baño del hotel se han quedado permanentemente en su memoria y el miedo a perderlo es peor que cualquiera otra cosa que haya sentido antes, pero ahora solo quiere enfocarse en la expresión pacífica en el rostro ajeno y la respiración lenta que lo acompaña.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer libro ya está a la venta en Amazon! [ Aquí les dejo el link](https://www.amazon.com/-/es/Alexandria-M-ebook/dp/B082WG7CR2/) donde pueden comprarlo, leer el primer capítulo para ver si les interesa o compartirlo, que sería de mucha ayuda, ¡gracias!


End file.
